Site Update March 22nd 2013
This is site bugs fixes and updates page that was post on March 22nd, 2013. News General *What's Hot (Beta): Trending Artwork on deviantART With the vast amount of artwork on deviantART, it can be easy to miss something, and it's common for artwork to get a spike of traffic long after it was originally submitted. Our new “What’s Hot” browse mode surfaces artwork that’s receiving a recent increase in exposure, regardless of when it was submitted. *Some outdated categories needed reparenting or deletion. Sta.sh / Submit *Editable titles and descriptions in Sta.sh now use the HTML5 attribute ContentEditable, to better distinguish that those areas are editable. *Some raw camera filetypes (.3FR, .ARW, .CR2, .CRW, .DCR, .DNG, .ERF, .KDC, .MRW, .NEF, .ORF, .PEF, .RAF, .SR2, .X3F) are now supported for submission. Whenever possible, a PNG preview will be automatically generated when uploaded, the same way that previews are generated for .TIFF and .PSD files that have maximized compatibility turned on. *.PSD, .TIFF and raw camera filetypes will now display EXIF data on the deviation page, if they contain any. Bugs fixes General *There were some layout and styling issues with Critiques and Critique messages. *File type restrictions on some categories were fixed. *There were some layout issues with the "Write a Journal Entry" button on profile page. *Gallery Stats would not display for some users. *Deviants were not being redirected to the page they logged in from, when logging in from the Deviant Login menu. *Some small layout issues could occur when editing the Comments widget on one's Profile. *Navigating from one deviation to another using the arrow keys would sometimes override browser navigation. *Passwords containing some special characters were being rejected for a brief period. *The "Watch Redraw" button on deviations created in deviantART muro did not work if the deviation was viewed at full size. *Deviations in the Message Center would not always display properly when the Big Thumbs setting was on. *The "Show Images" and "deviantART muro drawing" buttons in comments were briefly broken. *When Browsing with endless scrolling, the page could keep scrolling even if there were no more results. *Some Cancel buttons on the Settings page required two clicks to take effect. *Clicking the "Add to Favourites" button on deviations reached from the Message Center would sometimes take deviants back to the Message Center instead of adding the art to their Favourites. *When sending a Note using the Share button on deviation pages, clicking on a friends name in note share on deviation page navigated to recipient page rather than adding name to the address box. *For Firefox and Internet Explorer users, the browser's back button did not always work properly, when viewing a deviation by using the "Next" and "Previous buttons. *When deleting many items in the Message Center, the page did not scroll back to the top of the page when finished. *Some checkboxes were displaying oddly on the Settings page. *A "Long Running Script" error would sometimes occur for some deviants using Internet Explorer 8. *Various changes were made to improve OAuth 2.0 application submission and whitelisting. deviantART muro *Menus were not aligned correctly. Sta.sh / Submit *Clicking cancel in the middle of uploading several files to Sta.sh wouldn't entirely cancel the remaining uploads. *When opening a stack URL directly, pressing escape wouldn't return a user to their Sta.sh. *Deleting very large stacks would sometimes fail halfway through deletion. *A "Your sta.sh is empty" message would sometimes appear when it shouldn't have. *Stacks did not have a length limit for titles. *Dragging to select files would stop working when hovering over editable text. *Some .PSD and .TIFF deviations for which a preview can't be generated would remain with a broken preview image. *Clicking inside the description box, then clicking outside of the box would cause the content to parse incorrectly. *On already published deviations, selecting a different category would incorrectly trigger an autosave, even when "update" hadn't been pressed. *Deviants who had "Request Critiques" saved as a default submission setting would still be able to request Critiques after their Premium Membership expired. *Closed contest categories could still be submitted to after the contest had been closed, when using a link directing submissions to that category. *The page counter wouldn't always update when deleting all items on the page. Sta.sh Writer *Non-romanized characters were being double-encoded when edited. *The CSS from the Sta.sh settings page was showing up on deviantART's settings page. *When leaving comments in Sta.sh, the sidebar will more actively remove duplicates from the Conversation tab. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013